


Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Frisk, Magical Lessons, Teenager Frisk, pissy teenage acting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk wakes up with their eyes on fire, and when they look in the mirror to check, their eyes are glowing and they make something appear on accident.Otherwise known as the obligatory magic lesson story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for awhile, so I'm gunna post it here until I figure out more to do with it.

A seventeen year old shouldn’t have to deal with this, much less somebody like Frisk. They had no idea how they have managed being able to survive high school, or even stay in it for three years so far, with all the absences they had because of an Ambassador meeting or something equally important that made them have to leave school. They even managed to have a few ‘friends’ who turned out to be mean judgmental people of the family they had found and cared about, and ended up abandoning them when being stood up too.

Frisk was pretty sure whatever Sans told the kids to make them respect monsters a little more and not pick on them was probably way too many puns involving skeletons and possible bodily harm from Undyne.

Frisk had dealt with all those things despite how hard it was to do, and many humans even started respecting how well they had handled everything going on despite being a teenager still in school. Like being a teen was a problem somehow.

So would it have been too much for Frisk to ask that they not have to deal with their eyes feeling like they were on fire first thing in the morning when they woke up? It was horrible, and they felt like their eyeballs were melting out of their sockets, even though a quick check with a hand under their eye came up as that not being the case.

The weird melty sort of feeling sent away after Frisk rubbed at them for a few seconds and blinked a couple times, but their eyes still felt like something was different about them. They didn’t feel like they were turning into some sort of human amalgamate, they definitely didn’t do anything with liquid determination, and it was impossible for them to become one anyway, being human means determination didn’t destroy them. 

Frisk was going to have to check up on the families of the amalgamates later, it had been long enough since the last time they went to see how the families were doing. 

Frisk yawned loudly, and rolled out of the bed, groaning that the outside world wasn’t as comfy as bed land as they towards the bedroom door. Before they could pass their closet however, they looked at their reflection in the mirror installed in it and froze, wide awake instantly as they stared at their eyes. 

They looked like they were glowing, and instead of being brown, they were fire red, with a bright blue ring in the middle of the red glow in their left eye. Frisk hesitantly got closer to their reflection, to make sure they were seeing right, because after waking up to their eyes hurting, they were really wondering if their eyes had just broken completely on them. 

The color was still the same, but it looked like the colors were swirling in a circle, and weren’t stationary at all. Frisk experimented, and shut their left eye, before they shut their right and opened their left again. The color had disappeared for a split second after opening the eye, but had returned immediately. Frisk opened both eyes, and got into a strange staring contest with their own reflection. 

A tiny white thing as big as their hand appeared next to them, and their eyes changed back into their normal brown the moment it appeared. Frisk tore their eyes away from their reflection to look at the thing. It looked like a weird floating skeleton head, but it resembled a puppy more then a monster head. 

It was adorable, anyone who said otherwise could leave Frisk alone, because the puppy skeleton head was tiny and adorable and reminded them of a poodle, only it floated and it’s eyes were a creepy mix of blue and red. 

Frisk lifted a hand to touch it, but it disappeared before their hand could even poke it. Frisk stared at where it had been, before they shook their head, “I’m losing it.” they muttered, “I'm losing it, I survived a fall into a new place, became an ambassador for a whole other species, and have the stresses of a teenager living with the equivalent of six parents, and now I’m going crazy, after years of this. This is insane.”


End file.
